Crazy Racer
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: "Jangan samakan cintamu ke mobil adu balap itu dengan cintamu kepada ku, Lu." (*) EXO, centric!Luhan(L), Wufan(L), Huang Zitao(L), Zhang Yixing(L). This is Genderswitch, anyone?


**[– pervvyrara present –]**

**Crazy Racer**

**Prologue / Oneshoot?**

**Centric!Luhan**

**Teen+**

**Warn! AU, Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan -_-v**

**Disc! **––All character(s) is belong to themselves! I'm not owned the character(s) name, I just borrow it for my _**own story : Crazy Racer**_. Thank you!^^––

Summary : _"Jangan samakan cintamu ke mobil adu balap itu dengan cintamu kepada ku, Lu."_

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Rabu, 10 April 2013, pukul 10.54 siang.**

**Distrik Haidian, Beijing, Cina.**

Matahari bersinar terang-terangnya di atas kota Beijing hari ini. Membuat orang-orang kantoran yang –sebelumnya– tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat jam makan siang mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak begitu berbeda dengan beberapa anak sekolahan yang berharap awan kelabu menutup kota padat itu dengan cepat –tapi mereka tahu, itu tidak mungkin terjadi di musim semi seperti ini.

Beberapa penjual yang berdagang di pinggiran kota mulai merasa jalanan begitu lenggang ketika hari makin siang, meninggalkan dagangan mereka yang tidak tersentuh oleh tangan –calon– pembeli. Sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk tidur, bahkan ada yang menutup toko mereka lebih awal.

Tapi tidak –sebetulnya, belum– untuk sebuah toko donat dan bakpao yang menghadap ke arah berlawanan dari terbitnya matahari. Di sana terlihat ada seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah tingkat akhir, sedang duduk dengan santainya tanpa perlu khawatir jika ia dipergoki oleh salah seorang guru– ia sedang merokok, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Hey, nak! Kau ingin pesan apa? Aku sudah mau tutup!" teriak penjaga toko itu dengan mimik kesal. Penjaga toko itu masih membawa tongkat pel yang tadi ia pakai untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran di lantainya –banyak-banyak dari abu rokok pemuda itu. Ia melipat kaos di lengannya, kesal sekali dengan pemuda yang tidak meresponnya dari ia datang. Tidak menjawab tawaran, diam hanya merokok, berbicara pun tidak. Siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Baiklah paman, aku pergi," dia bangkit dari kursi panjang yang tadi di dudukinya. Mengambil beberapa lembar _yuan_ dari dompetnya dan menaruhnya di meja, membuat si penjaga toko mendengus lega. Pemuda itu tidak merespon apapun dan hanya melenggang pergi dari toko itu.

Kakinya melangkah ke sebuah gang tempat biasa ia bersembunyi jika kabur dari sekolah –toko tadi termasuk tempat persembunyiannya. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya ke beton besi yang tersusun rapi setelah ia yang membenahinya sendiri. Jari panjangnya merogoh sebuah barang dengan bungkus kecil dari saku dadanya.

'_Luhan, _–jurusan–_ otomotif_'

Ia memandang benda itu sebentar. Membolak-balikkannya dengan dengusan mengejek –mengejek dirinya sendiri– lalu tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa benda ini katanya jadi begitu susah di dapatkan. Padahal aku bisa mendapatnya dengan sekali jentikan jari. Cih, dasar miskin." Dia mendengus dan mengejek sambil menatap benda itu. Benda yang ada di genggamannya itu butir-butir halus berwarna putih pucat. Hanya tinggal satu bungkus, satu bungkus terakhir untuk bulan ini.

Katakan dia ini –Luhan, sudah kelewat gila. Tapi mau bagaimana, orang tuanya sudah tidak memperdulikannya –walaupun mereka masih _mau_ membiayai dirinya sekolah dan kamauannya yang lain. Kata orang lain dia ini anak _broken home_, tapi dia hanya bersikap apatis dan menyangkal, "Oh? Aku baru tahu, ada anak _broken home_ yang masih mau dibiayai sepertiku." Dan dengan itu mereka terdiam tidak membalasnya.

Luhan membuka sedikit salah satu sudut bungkus benda itu dan mengarahkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sssshhh," dia mendesis nikmat merasakan benda itu merosot turun dari mulut dan melewati kerongkongannya. Benda itu membuatnya tenang untuk beberapa hari atau minggu, tergantung seberapa banyak dia mengonsumsi benda itu. Dan dia sudah mengonsumsi empat –termasuk yang di bukanya sekarang– dalam bulan ini.

Luhan mengerang lagi saat ia lagi-lagi memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong dan tubuhnya seakan melayang. Semakin tinggi dan tinggi seiring dirinya yang terus menerus memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Anak manusia itu ngelantur dengan tidak sadarnya. Dia menggapai-gapai udara kosong dengan tangan putihnya. Membayangkan ada tubuh seseorang berada di tangannya dan memainkannya dengan tawa sumbang yang keluar dari bibir merah mudanya.

"Ukh!" dia mengerang sakit merasakan kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut tidak mengenakkan. Efeknya mulai terasa sepertinya –karena sekarang dia butuh _tidur_. Tubuhnya sedikit oleng saat denyutan itu makin sangat terasa, membuat keringat-keringat dingin di pelipisnya yang sedikit tertempeli rambut cokelat mudanya yang juga basah. Dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidak peduli waktu dan di mana lokasi yang sekarang ia tempati.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah kering di bawah panasnya sinar matahari.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Rabu, 10 April 2013, pukul 16.39 sore.**

**Apartemen keluarga Lu, Beijing, Cina.**

"Kabur dari kelas, ditemukan pingsan di gang sempit, ada _sabu-sabu_ di samping tubuhmu. Bisa kau perjelas lagi kesalahanmu, Luhan?" orang di depannya ini, Wufan, sepupu jauhnya, yang bertugas menjaga dan mengetahui apapun selama Luhan berada di pengawasannya. Dia mendapat predikat orang paling sebal setelah guru-gurunya di sekolah. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang tuanya mengirim Wufan yang menjadi _pemandu_ sorak –dalam kamus Luhan, sorak berarti cerewet– dalam hidupnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur Wufan, berharap menemukan _cola_ atau sejenisnya di lemari pendingin Kris. Tapi tidak, dia hanya menemukan _yogurt _dengan berbagai rasa di sana. Dia menggumam jengah dengan isi lemari pendingin Wufan yang isinya hanya _yogurt_ dan _yogurt_. Menggumam kenapa Wufan begitu berbakat menjadi _pemandu_ sorak di hidupnya. Menggumam kenapa hidupnya tidak bisa tenang tanpa ucapan '_Biar kau perjelas lagi bla bla bla dan bla_' setiap harinya.

Luhan kembali lagi menuju ruang tengah, _pemandu_ sorak itu masih diam di tempatnya saat dia baru di_soraki_ tadi. Ingatkan Luhan untuk tidak mencabik-cabik wajah modelis Wufan dalam waktu dekat, efek _sabu-sabu_ masih menjalari tubuhnya. Wufan memandangnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Membuat kamus Luhan bertambah satu kata untuk Wufan, _Wufan itu seorang petugas kerapian di sekolahnya_. Titik.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Lama-lama ia jengah juga di pandangi seperti itu. Apalagi pandangan Wufan seperti ingin membuntalnya dengan selimut tebal lalu membuangnya ke pulau antah-berantah –kalau bisa laut antah-berantah– di dunia ini. Wufan memandangnya seolah-olah dia itu masalah besar di sini. Tapi, _sialan_, dia memang masalah besar di sini. Sudah anak konglomerat kaya, tapi hidup seperti anak tidak punya sopan santun. Wufan pernah sekali baku hantam dengan anak itu, dan dia kalah. Wufan akui tubuh Luhan memang ramping –bahkan dia lebih pendek dari Wufan– tapi tenaganya _Ya Tuhan_, sudah seperti seekor banteng yang mengamuk dan siap menyerang mandornya kapan saja!

"Orang taumu akan memindahkanmu besok," Wufan berujar menunggu reaksi Luhan –walaupun ia tahu –Luhan akan marah-marah atau setidaknya mendumel tidak jelas. Luhan yang semula acuh-acuh saja tersedak _saliva_-nya sendiri. _Di pindahkan_? Ia melongo tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Wufan bilang. Berada di China saja belum tentu dia bisa ber-sopan santun –_okay_, dia sedikit sadar diri– tapi, hey! Memindahkannya ke sekolah lain? Tidak rasional sekali.

Tapi Luhan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun pada pernyataan yang barusan Wufan katakan. Yah walaupun ia punya fakta baru –orang tuanya tidak senormal dugaannya.

"Oh."

Wufan menganga. Reaksinya hanya seperti itu? Tidak biasanya Luhan hanya merespon sesingkat itu, apalagi menyangkut hidupnya –baiklah, jika kalian mencampuri urusan hidup Luhan, sama saja bagi Luhan mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Itu mutlak, bahkan Wufan hafal betul prinsip tidak rasional Luhan. Dan mendapati Luhan hanya merespon singkat, adalah sebuah kelainan lain yang harus Wufan konsultasikan ke psikolog langganannya.

"Berkemaslah kalau begitu," Wufan kembali berujar. Tapi kali ini lebih ekstrim respon dari Luhan. Dia hanya menggumam 'hm' dan melenggang keluar dari apartemennya yang jadi satu dengan apartemen Wufan. Wufan melengkungkan ke bawah ujung bibirnya. Cemberut. Ck, Wufan bersyukur karena Luhan sudah pergi dari pandangannya.

"Anak itu benar-benar tidak jengah dengan ini semua ya?" gumam Wufan dengan nada sedih. Luhan dulu tidak seperti ini, Luhan itu dulu anaknya ceria, sangat mudah akrab dengan yang lain. Tapi itu 6 tahun lalu, sebelum Wufan pergi ke Vancouver, Kanada, untuk melanjutkan _study_ lapangannya sebagai _anak dapur_ alias koki di salah satu restoran di sana.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Keadaan luar apartemennya ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada bersama Wufan. Pedagang-pedagang di sepanjang trotoar pinggir apartemennya mulai buka kembali seiring awan-awan lebat berwarna putih tebal mulai menutupi sang penguasa cahaya. Membuat kota padat Beijing sedikit lebih dingin daripada sebelumnya. Luhan sedikit bersyukur dengan itu, walaupun dia juga harus bersabar untuk tahan terhadap teriakan-teriakan para pedagang _sialan_ yang terus menjajakan dagangannya.

Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana –yang sudah ia ganti saat di apartemen tadi. Dia belum sempat mengambil kacamata dan topi kesayangannya di kamar karena terlalu jengah dengan wajah Wufan yang _benar-benar_ ingin ia cabik beserta kulitnya yang seperti _porselen_ itu.

Banyak sekali kata-kata yang cocok untuk Wufan di kamusnya. _Pemandu_ sorak, satpam, pengasuh, petugas kerapian, dan yang paling cocok –dan tidak akan Luhan lupakan– Wufan itu contoh saudara yang _buruk_. Dan dia enggan melihat Wufan berlama-lama –melupakan fakta kalau mereka sudah se-apartemen selama uhm, 5 bulan ini.

Luhan berhenti melangkah saat ia berada tepat di depan toko bunga yang sedikit sepi pengunjung itu. Wajahnya yang putih itu terpantuli sinar dari sang penguasa cahaya yang kembali menampakkan diri. Awan-awan lebat berwarna putih tebal yang menutupi sang penguasa cahaya sudah berjalan menyingkir karena sang penguasa udara menghembuskannya menjauh dari_nya_.

_Dimana..._

Dia merenung di tengah padatnya pengunjung dan pembeli yang berlalu-lalang di sekelilingnya. Dia seperti orang yang tengah kehilangan jejak pemandu wisata atau seperti orang yang tengah lupa apa yang akan dibawanya. _Sialan_, dia merenungkan sebuah tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa atau ada dimana. Membuatnya terasa seperti orang bodoh di tengah padatnya kota Beijing.

_Sepi..._

Dia mendecak gusar sembari kembali berjalan. Pikirannya tetap saja pada renungan tentang sebuah tempat-yang-entah-dimana ada atau tidak. Dia berjalan sambil menatap langit-langit yang kembali mendingin karena _yeah_ awan-awan kelabu tanpa diduga ada di atas kota Beijing. Dia berharap awan-awan kelabu itu tidak menjatuhkan _liquid-liquid_nya ke bumi tempat ia berpijak.

Drrt–Drrt–Drrt–Drrt.

Ponselnya bergetar di balik saku celananya. Sedikit risih memang, tapi ia acuh saja dan merogoh benda tipis segiempat itu dari sana. Nama Yixing tertera di layarnya yang sedikit buram karena sinar matahari masih terlihat di balik celah awan-awan kelabu itu. Dia menaikkan alisnya, mengernyit bingung. Tapi ia tetap memencet tombol berwarna hijau di layar segiempat itu dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya.

"Ada apa?"

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Rabu, 10 April 2013, 18.42 sore.**

**Rumah Yixing, Selatan Distrik Haidian, Beijing, Cina.**

"Astaga! Demi apa kau berkata seperti itu Zhang Yixing?!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang Huang Zitao katakan, Luhan!"

"Tapi, _yaTuhan_! Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Sebesar apapun rasa 'tidak mungkin'mu, itu tidak akan membuat apa yang di katakan Zitao berubah, Luhan!"

"Aku tahu!" Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa berwarna biru-terang kamar Yixing. Membiarkan sang tuan rumah tetap berdiri di tempatnya, memandang Luhan yang baru saja tiba setelah ia hubungi beberapa puluh menit lalu.

"Hubungi Zitao, cepat!" perintahnya dengan nada gusar, Yixing hanya mengangguk dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dan menghubungi nomor Zitao. Bagaimana ia tidak gusar? Satu mobil _garapan _yang paling 'mereka' banggakan pindah tangan begitu saja hanya dengan satu kali balapan _drift_. Satu-satunya pelaku yang dapat di interogasi adalah Zitao, anggota mereka yang bermata panda, dan dia memang seperti seekor panda –pandai _wushu_ dan _kungfu_. Tapi, _yaTuhan_, tinggi dan badannya lebih seperti jerapah daripada binatang gemuk nan imut itu.

"Lu! Ponsel Zitao tidak ada yang mengangkat!" Yixing berteriak dengan sama gusarnya sambil tetap menatap benda segiempat itu yang masih tetap pada layar panggilan ke Zitao. Luhan mendecak.

"Kau tahu di mana Zitao sekarang?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Yixing. Yixing terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengecek ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya dan mengangguk.

"Wanliu Timur–," Yixing menghentikan kalimatnya, karena _navigator_ dari _GPS_ Zitao bergerak dari jalan Wanliu menuju ke kebelakang sebuah gedung besar. _Navigator_ itu berkedip-kedip nyala sebentar, lalu mati tidak muncul lagi. Yixing tercengang ketika ia sadar di mana terakhir kali _navigator_ Zitao berkedip.

"Dia ada di gudang belakang hotel Yiyue." Ucapnya dengan lirih. Tapi Luhan menangkap gerak bibir Yixing dengan jelas. Gudang belakang hotel Yiyue. Hotel Yiyue. Berarti Zitao adu balap dengan anak tunggal si pemilik hotel _a.k.a _Halyn. Chan Halyn. Ck! Pasti tidak akan mudah _mengambil _Zitao begitu saja, anak itu hobi sekali memaki-maki orang sebelum dan sesudah adu balap. Kebiasaan menjengkelkan yang sering kali membuat Luhan dan Yixing kerepotan kalau sudah kalah balap. Seperti kali ini.

"Sudahlah, siapkan saja beberapa juta _yuan_ dari rekeningku, dan jangan lupa beli beberapa gulung kasa dan _gips_, bila perlu, setelah aku selesai dengan Zitao." Ujar Luhan sambil berlalu dari kamar Yixing. Ia menyambar satu kunci mobil bertipe Hennessey Venom GT. Yixing mendekatkan kembali ponselnya ke telinganya. Menghubungi seseorang yang sudah hapal sekali jika keadaannya seperti ini.

"Ya, Luhan butuh, kirim saja ke tempat biasa, Luhan menunggu di sana. Kenapa? Tsk, Zitao berulah lagi."

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Rabu, 10 April 2013, 19.10 malam.**

**Club XXX, Jalan Besar Wanliu Timur, Beijing, Cina.**

Luhan memacu Hennessey Venom GT abu-abu metalik milik Yixing dengan kecepatan 90 kmh di jalanan yang jarang di gunakan orang umum. Membanting setir ke kiri saat tempat tujuannya ada di beberapa tikungan lagi. Alunan musik terus mengalun dari mp3 yang dipasang khusus oleh Yixing di dalam mobilnya yang kedap suara. Luhan memperlambat laju mobilnya saat matanya menangkap sebuah tipe mobil yang sangat ia hapal, sudah terparkir rapi di depan tempat biasa ia berkumpul dengan sekawannya yang lain. Ia berhenti begitu Hennessey-nya tepat berada di sebelah mobil Jaguar bertipe XJ220.

"Mana?" ia menurunkan kaca pintunya. Melongok ke dalam mobil Jaguar putih yang juga menurunkan kaca pintunya, menampilkan satu pemuda dan satu gadis yang duduk di kursi depan. Si pemuda membuka satu koper besar yang isinya jutaan _yuan_ dari rekeningnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menginstruksikan si pemuda untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan sempit dekat jalanan utama Wanliu Timur, tepat di celah-celah gang yang cukup untuk menampung satu buah mobil _jeep_. Luhan dengan Hennessey milik Yixing melaju tanpa suara bising yang keluar dari mesin mobilnya. Dan si pemuda yang bernama Jiniu dengan Jaguar putih kebanggaannya yang sudah di modifikasi oleh Yixing menjadi lebih tenang dan diam.

Ckiiit~!

Luhan mendadak menghentikan laju mobilnya saat ia tiba-tiba dihadang beberapapa pengendara sepeda motor ninja. Ia menurunkan kaca pintunya dan memandang tajam para pengendara itu, sementara Jiniu hanya diam saja menunggu instruksi Luhan selanjutnya.

Para pengendara itu menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti mereka dengan kode tangan mereka. Luhan mendesis, _sial_, itu anak buah Halyn, tahu saja bajingan itu aku sudah berada di sini. Ketika mereka dan pengendara motor-motor itu keluar ke jalan yang lebih lebar, Jiniu menyamakan posisi mobilnya dengan Luhan. Dan mulai berbisik satu sama lain tanpa keluar dari mobil masing-masing.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jiniu. Tangan kanan Luhan tetap pada kemudi mobilnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia keluarkan dari jendela pintu mobilnya, wajahnya terlihat berpikir sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng dan melesatkan mobilnya lebih dulu dari mobil Jiniu. Gadis di sebelahnya menaikkan alis tebalnya, seakan bertanya kepadanya.

"Itu artinya 'ikuti saja mereka', kira-kira seperti itulah maksudnya." Jiniu tersenyum geli memandang gadis di sebelahnya tetap menaikkan alisnya. Masih belum paham dengan apa yang barusan dikatakannya. Jiniu kembali fokus ke arah jalanan di depannya sambil menaikkan satu perseneling-nya untuk membuntuti Luhan dari dekat.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Rabu, 10 April 2013, pukul 19.14 malam.**

**Kediaman Rumah Keluarga Lu, Bejing, Cina.**

Wufan berdiri dari sofa ruang tamu keluarga Lu, keluarga yang masih satu darah dengan keluarganya walau pun berbeda marga, saat netranya menemukan Tuan Lu berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan pakaian formal khas Tuan Lu yang selalu ia kenakan kemanapun ia hendak pergi; kecuali pergi tidur. Wufan membungkuk dengan satu tangan terkepal dan satu tangan terbuka lebar yang menyatu. Memberi salam pada Tuan Lu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Lu, maaf jika saya menganggu Anda, tapi ada perihal apa Anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya Wufan sambil tetap membungkuk. Menunggu Tuan Lu mempersilahkannya duduk kembali.

"Wufan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan Luhan akhir-akhir ini. Sudah berjalan 5 bulan sejak kalian satu apartemen, apakah dia jadi anak yang baik?" Tuan Lu berbicara dengan nada yang keras tapi lembut. Menunjukkan wataknya yang tegas dan disiplin, tapi sangat sayang pada keluarga. Wufan menegakkan badannya.

"Dia anak yang baik, tuan." Jawab Wufan dengan sedikit kurva yang terbentuk di sudut bibirnya. Membuat Tuan Lu ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Senang karena Luhannya yang dulu sudah kembali. 6 tahun melihat anaknya menjadi berbeda membuatnya dan juga istrinya, Nyonya Lu, kelimpungan mencari cara dan solusi agar Luhan dapat kembali menjadi Luhan yang ceria. Sekalipun mereka sadar umur Luhan masih tergolong muda.

"Aku juga ingin tahu apakah dia juga setuju dengan rencana kepindahannya?" mata biru-kecokelatan Tuan Lu menyipit, senyumnya sangat lebar untuk ukuran pria berumur 57 tahun. Wufan kembali membentuk kurva di sudut bibirnya. Kalau boleh jujur, yang mengusulkan Luhan agar pindah adalah dirinya. Dan tentunya, ia tidak akan repot-repot hanya memindahkan sekolah dalam satu distrik, kota, bahkan provinsi. Wufan berpikir, dengan di pindahkannya Luhan ke sekolah lain, anak itu akan jera dengan segala tindakannya. Tanpa beban ia meminta Tuan Lu untuk merencakan pemindahan sekolah Luhan ke luar negeri, dan seperti yang kalian tahu, Tuan Lu setuju untuk memindahkan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, katakan padanya agar bersiap-siap. Tiket pesawat tujuan Korea sudah aku siapkan untuk kalian berdua. Wufan, aku minta kau jadi tutornya saat disana, apa kau bisa?" Tuan Lu meminta dengan tangan saling menangkup. Memandang Wufan dengan tatapan dari mata biru-kecokelatan miliknya yang sudah meredup.

"Tentu saja, itu bukan masalah bagi saya."

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Rabu, 10 April 2013, pukul 19.25 malam.**

**Gudang Belakang Hotel Yiyue, Jalan Besar Wanliu Timur, Beijing, Cina.**

Luhan masih bernegoisasi dengan Halyn ketika getar ponselnya menganggu acara mereka. Awalnya Luhan enggan mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Tapi, _sialan_, getaran yang terus menerus membuatnya harus merogoh benda persegi itu dan menatapnya tajam.

_Wufan is calling_.

Luhan menggeser tombol hijau yang ada di layarnya, "Ada apa, _sialan_?" Luhan memaki Wufan tanpa basa-basi. Orang di _line_ sebelah menggerutu mendengar kalimat kasarnya, tapi ia tidak peduli dan kembali mengerang marah dan memaksa Wufan untuk segera melanjutkan urusannya.

"_Abeoji _ingin kau bersiap-siap," Wufan menjeda sebentar, membuat Luhan sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "tiketnya sudah di siapkan oleh beliau, kau ha–," belum selesai Wufan berbicara, Luhan sudah mematikan sambungannya dengan malas. Ia kembali ke tempat bernegoisasinya dengan Halyn. Anak tunggal pemilik Hotel Yiyue itu menunggu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Jadi, 198 juta _yuan_, ambil atau Zitao tidak keluar." Halyn menampilkan senyum miringnya. Luhan terdiam tapi matanya bergerak-gerak seperti berpikir.

"Terima saja, Zitao tidak keluar, sama saja kita kehilangan salah satu _racer_ terbaik kita," Jiniu yang berada di sebelah Luhan mulai berbisik. Membuat Luhan sedikit menimang-nimang. Benar juga, selain dirinya dan Diwang, Zitao itu bagus saat _speed race_, apalagi kalau jalannya berbatu dan berpasir. Tsk, kelompoknya pasti akan memilih Zitao yang punya _ability _di jalanan terjal.

"Baiklah. Jiniu, ambil seperempatnya dari salah satu koper itu." Titah Luhan sambil melipat tangan. Jiniu yang di suruh hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah meja yang memisahkan mereka. Anak itu membuka salah satu koper yang tadi di bawanya.

_Pluk_.

Jiniu melemparkan seperempat isi koper yang di bukanya ke atas koper lain yang berwarna senada dengan koper yang di buka Jiniu. Halyn memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghitung uang itu, dan mereka menurut.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada angkuh. Anak buah Halyn yang memeriksa uang tadi mengangguk. Membuat Halyn merentangkan salah satu tangannya dan mulai menjentikkan jarinya, menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain yang bertugas menjaga Zitao untuk menyerahkan Zitao kepada Luhan. Luhan enggan menyentuh Zitao, jadi Jiniu yang bertugas membopoh Zitao dan mulai berjalan ke arah mobil mereka.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Luhan!" Halyn berseru ketika Luhan dan Jiniu –plus seorang gadis– sudah sampai di ambang pintu keluar. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya berdecih dan kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

"Brengsek!"

_Bugh!_

"Sudah kubilang, jangan macam-macam sama si bangsat satu itu!"

_Bugh! Bugh!_

"Huang Zitao! Sekali atau berapapun kali lagi, kalau kau jadi _BEBAN_-ku, kubuang kau ke tengah padang pasir sahara!"

_Bugh! Krak! Krak!_

Zitao jatuh tersungkur. Anak panda itu meringis merasakan tubuhnya dihantam oleh tangan kecil -tapi _sialan_-kuat milik Luhan. Meninggalkan luka biru padam di beberapa tempat di tubuh Zitao. Dan mungkin juga beberapa retakan di bagian leher dan punggung. Yixing dengan santai melangkah ke arah Zitao. Menatap Zitao dengan pandangan kasihan juga mengejek.

"Luhan mengkasihanimu, Zitao. Kau harusnya bersyukur dengan itu." kata Yixing sambil berjongkok di hadapan Zitao dengan kasa juga alkohol. Zitao meringis tidak peduli.

"Tapi –ukh aku kesal dengan –ya! sakit, bodoh!" Zitao menyalak merasakan kasa yang ada di tubuhnya di tekan kuat-kuat sama Yixing. Anak dengan lesung di pipi kanannya itu menatap Zitao datar.

"Itu karena kebiasaan burukmu, berapa kali kau memaki orang, heh? Luhan jengah bodoh dengan kelakuanmu itu," ucapan Yixing hanya di tanggapi Zitao dengan menggigit bibirnya. Anak bermata panda yang punya _ability_ di jalanan terjal itu merutuki siapapun, terutama Halyn, yang membuatnya seperti ini.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

**Kamis, 11 April 2013, pukul 11.57 siang.**

**Incheon Airport, Incheon, Korea Selatan.**

Telinga Luhan berdeging tidak mengenakkan saat pesawatnya _landing_ di Incheon _Airport_. Dengan kacamata hitam juga _style_ rambut sedikit panjang kekuningan, anak itu keluar dari bandara Incheon dan berjalan ke arah sebuah _Limousine_ hitam yang sudah di siapkan oleh sang Ayah. Semua sudah diatur, kata Ayahnya. Ia sudah disediakan sebuah rumah _elite_ sendiri di salah satu kawasan terkenal di Seoul. Ia juga sudah disediakan sebuah mobil _sports_ keluaran Lamborghini yang paling bagus. Ia senang? Tentu saja! Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya langsung _drop-mood_ jika ia mengingat satu fakta –sepupu menyebalkannya itu turut tinggal bersamanya selama ia di Seoul.

Luhan memaki dalam hati, apa-apaan ini? Ia kira ia akan bebas begitu Ayahnya memilih untuk memindahkannya ke luar negeri. Adu balap tanpa harus takut dimarahi jika pulang larut. Jika sepupu menyebalkan satu itu juga ikut ke Seoul, tak ada ubahnya ia dengan di Haidian, kan?

"Tuan Besar memintaku untuk mengantarkan Anda ke sekolah baru Anda, Tuan Muda," ujar sang supir setelah membuka gap yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Luhan. Luhan yang baru saja duduk di dalam mobil menganga tidak percaya. Dia baru saja sampai di Korea dan bukannya tidur di rumah _elite_-nya, Ayahnya malah langsung menyuruhnya ke sekolah barunya? _Oh, what is life now?_

"_Geh_. Terserah." Ucapnya acuh –menyerah.

_Limousine_ hitam itu melaju keluar dari Incheon _Airport_ dan melesat ke sekolah barunya di kawasan Seoul dekat rumahnya. Luhan masih enggan membuka mulut. Memikirkan lagi keputusan Ayahnya tentang Wufan yang turut tinggal di Seoul. Ini tempat asing. Dan ia bukan lagi anak kecil. Ia tahu itu. Tapi kenapa Ayahnya tetap menyuruh Wufan ikut?

Drrt–Drrt–Drrt–Drrt.

Getaran ponsel yang berada di saku celananya menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunannya. _Sepertinya aku tadi belum menyalakan ponsel ku_, pikirnya. _Lalu kenapa benda ini bergetar?_ Tambahnya. Dengan tergesa anak itu merogoh-rogoh sakunya dengan asal. Ia menyamakan posisi layar ponsel dengan wajahnya.

_Nyala_–

_Yun Gikwe Race._

_Mati_–

_Nyala_–

_Yun Gikwe Race._

_Mati_–

_Nyala_–

_Yun Gikwe Race._

_Mati_–.

Mata Luhan _sweatdrop_ menatap layar ponselnya. Ia lupa kalau hari ini –setidaknya antara pukul 12 siang ini– Gikwe mengajak duel dirinya –dirinya sendiri, bukan anak buahnya–. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan ponselnya yang terhitung sudah 3 jam mati sejak ia _take off_ dari China. Ia mengumpat ketika ponselnya malah terus bergetar –berderet-deret pesan masuk ke kotak pesannya, mau pun kotak suaranya.

Ibu jarinya hendak memencet salah satu pesan yang masuk, tapi keburu terhenti ketika "Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai," suara sang supir menginstrupsi-nya dari gap mobil. Mau tak mau Luhan harus membuka pesan-pesan itu sambil berjalan di sepanjang ia berjalan ke ruang _organitor_ di dalam gedung sekolah barunya. Ia tidak peduli dengan apa pun yang ada di sekolah barunya –entah warna dindingnya (sedikit ia lihat tadi berwarna hijau), ruang kelasnya (beberapa kelas sudah ia lewati), atau toiletnya (_sialan_, ia tidak tahu kenapa harus memikirkan yang ini)–. Yang ia ingin tahu adalah membatalkan adu balap dengan Gikwe hari ini. Mendadak hilang adalah kebiasaannya, tapi tidak menghilang keluar negeri –ia tidak pernah melakukannya, _ia bisa bersumpah demi apa pun_.

Langkah kakinya berhenti ketika netra-nya peka dengan gerakan terhenti di depannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ada apa, atau kenapa orang di depannya berhenti. Ia begitu sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"...–Muda?"

_Samar_.

"Tuan Muda?"

_Lancar_.

"Tuan Muda?!"

Ia melonjak ketika tangan supirnya menghalangi pandangan matanya ke layar ponselnya. Memincingkan matanya menatap sang supir, membuatnya kelagapan dan mencicit maaf beberapa kali sambil membungkuk.

"Tapi Anda sudah di tunggu kepala sekolah, sekolah ini, Tuan Muda," ucap sang supir agak takut-takut, menjelaskan kenapa ia melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menggunakan _hangug_– atau apalah itu, bagaimana aku bisa berbicara dengannya?" tanya Luhan, malas sebenarnya ia masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah itu, apalagi ia belum selesai membatalkan janjinya. Sinyal di sini buruk sekali untuk _sim card_-nya yang berlabel Cina.

"Ada Tuan Wufan, beliau sudah berada di sini sejak setengah jam yang lalu," jawab sang supir, setengah takut. Luhan mengumpat, kenapa Wufan itu sudah sampai di sini, hah? Tapi –mungkin karena kesal– ia mendadak membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam sana.

Hidup baru untuk Luhan yang berada di Korea. Seseorang tak berbentuk bertepuk tangan di dalam tubuh_nya_.

* * *

**(Edited) 140310**

* * *

**a.n : **_**rara sebenarnya tidak tahu ini apa. Mungkin hanya sebuah cuplikan kecil dari sebuah chapter atau oneshoot panjang? Entah. Yang penting sabar aja nunggu ini (HAHA)**_

* * *

**tertanda, **

**pervvyrara™**


End file.
